The Game Goes On/Transcript
This is the transcript for the final story mission in Shattered, The Game Goes On. For the transcript of the cutscene that plays while the credits are displayed (after beating this mission), see the Credits section below. Mission plot city is still in a massive blackout and the weather is still the same as [[Picture It This Way|the previous mission]. James calls Joey.] JOEY: Dude? JAMES: I found Erik. I’m going to his location now, to stop his madness. JOEY: So this is it. After all he’s done to you and all this, starting with the BioLynk Incident. That moment his chemicals exploded sparked all this. JAMES: And he thought he could get away all this time by faking his death? Nonsense. He’s not getting away this time. His death’ll be real this time. JOEY: Hey James? JAMES: Yes? JOEY: Well, I know this isn’t gonna happen but Erik is really powerful. He has, what, the same powers as you? JAMES: Pretty much. Only he was supposed to get them but because I was so close, I got them too. JOEY: We know that already. No but I was going to say that, life is kinda like playing sports. Sometimes you win… and sometimes you lose. But no matter what happens, the game goes on. Remember that, James, you’ll need it. call ends. James must reach [[Doxon Island], where Erik is. Once he reaches the bridge to the island, about 30 mercenaries surround the place. James must take them all out silently, which is very hard. Once they’re all taken out, a cutscene plays, showing Erik standing on the roof of the building. He has his powers activated. His powers are pretty much the same as James, but his are a more reddish-color, indicating his evil.] [James uses his Launch power and jumps onto the roof. He and Erik are now standing, facing each other. Erik activates his powers and shoots a long aura beam into the sky. Once this beam goes high enough it turns into a force field, surrounding the rooftop.] ERIK: You got yourself into this. There’s no escape now. JAMES: You think I don’t know that? What you just said got reflected right back at you. shoots James with a powerful aura bolt and James gets knocked back into a roof vent. The vent gets destroyed and James gets back up. James discharges his powers, signaling that the [[Boss Battles in Shattered|boss battle] has begun. Erik has a number of powers James has, including walls, bombs, and an aura wave, which acts as a tidal wave of aura energy. It comes from behind James and sweeps him off his feet, damaging him. When James is down Erik can come in and unleash attacks. Erik’s attacks are very strong, so James should look out. He can take cover behind rooftop obstacles such as vents, and Erik can and will, too.] is a chance that Erik will stop where he is and surround himself with a force field. While he does this you cannot go near him or attack him. While Erik is in this state he will recover some of his health. However, the chances of him unleashing this attack are lower than other attacks. When Erik is half-damaged, he will fall to the ground, letting James unleash Vision Blast on him (this will also regenerate James’s health). After this Erik will get back up and you must repeat the process again until he is at 1% health. At this point you can unleash Vision Blast on him and Erik will be defeated for good. Yay! the second Vision Blast finishes Erik’s force field deactivates. James collapses out of tiredness and the camera zooms out a bit, and the screen fades out to black. The screen slowly comes back but it is blurry. It is through the eyes of James as he struggles to wake up. He is lying on his bed in his apartment, weak. He sees two blurry faces, Joey and Melanie, trying to aid him back to health. JOEY: I think he’s coming to! MELANIE: I think so too! Welcome back, James! sits up. The camera is no longer first person. We can see outside his open window, the morning weather is sunny and beautiful. JAMES: Is Erik defeated? JOEY: Yeah, a news chopper was recording your whole battle on Doxon Island. Check it out! turns on the TV and a news broadcast is playing, and we see a [[helicopter]'s point of view of the battle.] REPORTER ON TV: And we still continue to watch this footage of four nights ago and we thank our hero, James Derettas, for taking out this city’s worst nightmare, Erik Baying. JAMES: So is Erik dead? MELANIE: Yes. They got rid of his body last night. Forever. JAMES: I can’t believe it. But after what he did, all this he put me through, I think it’s alright. How long was I out? JOEY: Since then, four nights. And we have some very special news, me and Melanie. JAMES: What is it? MELANIE: Well, James, Joey and I have been going out for a while now and I instantly fell in love with him! I mean he’s SO funny and cute! JAMES: Funny, yes. Cute, that’s your opinion. That’s the Joey I know. MELANIE: Laughs Well, we’re getting married! eyes light up. JAMES: Seriously? JOEY: Yeah! I proposed the evening of your big battle. But you were knocked out so I couldn’t tell you. JAMES: Joey that’s awesome! Good for you! gives Joey a bro hug. He hugs Melanie as well. JAMES: Good for you, Melanie! MELANIE: Thank you, James. JAMES: So… when’s the wedding? JOEY: September 13. Brace yourself, best man. chuckles. JAMES: You know I’ll be there. of a sudden, we hear sirens in the distance. JAMES: Well, that’s my call I guess. Gotta get going. runs toward his window and jumps out. Joey and Melanie turn toward each other, laugh, and kiss. The screen fades out to black. screen comes back and we are in a dark room with computers, radars and other tools, like [[Underscore's Lair] but a bit bigger. We see a hooded man, face not seen, plugging in wires to a computer and using the computer. Edward’s device is on the table. The man hooks up some wires to the device, clicks some stuff on the computer, and types some stuff in. We see lines and lines and lines of coding on the computer and all of a sudden, the man (wearing gloves) turns the device on.] [Flashing lights appear on the computer and windows are popping up saying “WARNING” in big bold letters. We hear a loud siren going off. The man gets up from the chair, grabs some papers and runs out of the room. The computer overloads, explodes, the device gets destroyed and the lights go out in the room. We hear a loud whirring noise which slowly gets lower and lower as the screen fades out to black, and the credits come on. '''SHATTERED' has ended.]'' Credits camera is positioned so [[Feldis] is in view (live feed from the city), in fast motion (not as fast as a time lapse, but faster than regular time). During all this, the credits are rolling. During the credits, some things happen. The first is: a news report comes on, but only the audio is heard.] LYNDSEY: This is Lyndsey Belcher from Diamond 6 News reporting. Erik Baying, the madman responsible for the BioLynk Incident and the reign of terror on Interface City, has been put down by our one and only hero, James Derettas. It happened on Thursday night on top of the old building on Doxon Island, and after a devastating battle, James came out victorious. news report ends and ten seconds later, we hear an interview but only the audio is heard. INTERVIEWER: So James, how do you feel about defeating Erik and ending his reign of terror? JAMES: Gotta say, feels really good. That battle weakened me so much I was out for four days, but, I’m back now. INTERVIEWER: So James, do you have anything to say? JAMES: Well, I’d say this city has overcome some hardships, like the BioLynk Incident, the FFUB, The Ululators’ reign, and of course, Erik. But the BioLynk Incident produced me. And that’s what I’m here for: to protect this city. interview ends and ten seconds later another news report comes on, again, only audio. REPORTER: Interface City, we have a report of a man who is constructing a time-machine-like device and is planning to take out the city with it. Could this be serious or just a drunk guy who thinks he’s building a time machine? My bet’s on the second one. report ends and after that nothing else happens. When the credits finish the screen fades out to black slowly and when it comes back James is standing in [[Jaolin Township]. The player can now take control of him. When the screen comes back an on-screen message is displayed, saying '“Congratulations! You’ve beaten Shattered. As a reward, you can now use your Speed Run on water to get where you need to go, rather than using the bridges all the time. There’s also new upgrades available in the Black Market, so go check that out!”']'' ''[When the player dismisses the message, another one appears, saying: '“Use this time to explore, free roam, complete side missions, save more lives, and get XP!”''' The game has ended.]'' Navigation Category:Story Mission transcripts (Shattered)